Pretty Boy Floyd
Pretty Boy Floyd is a glam metal band from Hollywood, California, formed in 1987. They are most famous for their 1989 debut album Leather Boyz with Electric Toyz and the two singles from it; "Rock and Roll (Is Gonna Set the Night on Fire)" and "I Wanna Be with You". The band broke up in 1991 but reformed in 1995, releasing several new records since that time, and continue to the present. History After rehearsing and playing a few shows on the Sunset Strip, Pretty Boy Floyd got their big break at MCA Records. Their debut album named Leather Boyz with Electric Toyz was released in 1989 and produced by producer Howard Benson. Two singles, and accompanying promotional videos were released from the album; "Rock and Roll (Is Gonna Set the Night on Fire)" and "I Wanna Be with You", which gained rotation on MTV. They were also having success in Europe at the time, by being the cover subject of hard rock magazine Kerrang! on December 16, 1989. Pretty Boy Floyd became embroiled in a dispute over the copyright of their band name, with a Canadian band, also called Pretty Boy Floyd. The Canadian group released their debut Bullets and Lipstik the same year, but after a negotiated settlement agreed to surrender use of the name. Their music featured on two film soundtracks, first the demo version of "48 Hours" was included on the 1989 film The Karate Kid Part III. Two years later the previously unreleased "Slam Dunk" was released on the Ellen Barkin movie Switch soundtrack. However, by that time MCA Records had dropped the band. By late 1995 Pretty Boy Floyd had reformed. They recorded a five-song EP, A Tale of Sex, Designer Drugs, and the Death of Rock n' Roll, in 1998. The band featured former Big Bang Babies guitarist Keri Kelli, Steve Summers (Steven Podwalski), Kristy Majors (Chris Maggiore, Jr.), and Kari Kane (Cary Ayers). In February 2006 they toured the United States and then broke up again. Majors released Sex, Drugs 'N' Rock N Roll and toured Europe in March 2007. On March 1, 2008, Majors and Kane joined Summers to play on stage at The Knitting Factory in Hollywood, California. In 2009, the band celebrated their 20th anniversary of the release of Leather Boyz with Electric Toyz with a world tour. Troy Patrick Farrell was hired as the drummer, and Criss 6 of Los Angeles-based Mötley Crüe tribute band True 2 Crue was hired as the new bassist. Original bassist, Vinnie Chas (Charles Pusateri) died on April 5, 2010 from heart failure.3 Kari Kane (Cary Ayers) has worked as a special effects make-up artist since 2011. In April 2011, they announced a new album of original material and a tour to support the album. The band has also announced that Ben Graves formerly of Murderdolls and has been hired as the new drummer. They set out on the "America Rocks Tour" with Jack Russell's Great White, Faster Pussycat and Lillian Axe on June 15, 2012. During the tour, Majors and Summers got into an argument and the band ended up quitting the tour early. In April 2014 Majors announced his new band, "Kristy Majors and the Thrill Kills", which consisted of two previous members of Pretty Boy Floyd: JK Famous on bass and Ben Graves on drums. The band released one album and one music video. Summers kept busy by doing an album for the band Shameless as well as doing some solo shows worldwide. In July 2015, Steve Summers and Kristy Majors announced they would reunite together and were in the process of finishing their album. The new version of the band included JK Famous on bass and Tod "T" Burr on drums. The band debuted at the Cathouse Live 30th Anniversary Festival in Irvine, California, and had a string of shows to follow. The band continued to tour through 2016 and were awarded at the Hair Metal Awards show in Las Vegas alongside Scorpions and Twisted Sister. In August 2016, the band parted ways with Tod "T" Burr and brought back Ben Graves on drums. Members Discography Studio albums * Leather Boyz with Electric Toyz (1989) US No. 130 * Size Really Does Matter (2004) * Public Enemies (2017) EPs * A Tale of Sex, Designer Drugs, and the Death of Rock n' Roll (1998) Live albums * Live at the Pretty Ugly Club (2001) * Live on the Sunset Strip (2014) Compilation albums * Porn Stars (1999) * Tonight Belongs to the Young - Remastered demos - (2003) * Dirty Glam - (2004) * The Greatest Collection - The Ultimate Pretty Boy Floyd - (2004) * Glam As Fuck - Vinyl - (2009) * Kiss Of Death: A Tribute to KISS (2010) Singles * "Rock and Roll (Is Gonna Set the Night on Fire)" (1989) * "I Wanna Be with You" (1989) * "Do You Wanna Touch" (2008) Category:Los Angeles glam metal musical groups Category:Los Angeles hard rock musical groups Category:American glam metal musical groups Category:American hard rock musical groups